


Puppey's copypasta

by asskay



Series: Dota 2 Copypasta [1]
Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Copypasta, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, What Was I Thinking?, What is going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asskay/pseuds/asskay
Summary: Idk man smth just read for the memez





	1. Chapter 1

Learn the ways of the Russians, speak their language for a while, they might think you are one of them. Then maybe join their team, success might come and fighting for last drink of vodka will be your next objective. Do not give up, you have Dota tournament ahead of you. Then win TI1, but don't stop now, you have to go deeper. Spend 3 more years trying to solve the puzzle of russki power of motherland and then leave the team with full knowledge of understanding of strenght of ROSSIA and PROMISE URSELF THET YU WILL NEVER LOS TO RUS AND KNOW OF COLLAPSING STRONG EMPIRE OF RUSKILAND. thats basically what I did


	2. PUppey is u jAcked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, puppey is jacked

Ｐｕｐｐｅｙ ｉｓ ａｃｔｕａｌｌｙ ｐｒｅｔｔｙ ｊａｃｋｅｄ ｔｂｈ， Ｉ ｍｅｔ ｈｉｍ ｂｒｉｅｆｌｙ ｆｏｒ ａ ｓｉｇｎｉｎｇ ａｔ ｔｈｅ Ｋａｔｏｗｉｃｅ Ｍａｊｏｒ． Ｉ ｓｈｏｏｋ ｈｉｓ ｈａｎｄ， ｉｔ ｗａｓ ｕｎｃｏｍｍｏｎｌｙ ｆｉｒｍ ａｎｄ ｈｅ ｇｒｉｐｐｅｄ ｍｙ ｈａｎｄ ｌｉｋｅ ｈｅ ｗａｓ ｔｒｙｉｎｇ ｔｏ ｃｒｕｓｈ ｅｖｅｒｙ ｂｏｎｅ ｉｎ ｍｙ ｂｏｄｙ ｗｉｔｈ ａ ｓｉｎｇｌｅ ｓｈｏｃｋｗａｖｅ． Ｉ ｒｅｍａｒｋｅｄ ｏｎ ｔｈｉｓ， ｎｅｒｖｏｕｓｌｙ ｓｔａｍｍｅｒｉｎｇ ｏｕｔ "ｏｏｈ， ｆ－ｆｉｒｍ ｇｒｉｐ ｈａｈａｈａ"． Ｈｅ ｌｏｏｋｅｄ ｍｅ ｄｅａｄ ｉｎ ｔｈｅ ｅｙｅｓ ａｎｄ ｓａｉｄ ｗｉｔｈｏｕｔ ａ ｈｉｎｔ ｏｆ ｅｍｏｔｉｏｎ "ｙｅｐ．"


	3. Puppey wants to leave NaVi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so dumb

Hello Diary, this is Clement again! My quest is progressing well, i have managed to decrease the number of viewers by 20% in less than 24 hours. Capitalist & LD promised me to pay 25.000 $ if i can reduce the viewers number to 5 thousand. I hope i manage to do so. Matt is helping me, although he doesn't know about the money. He was promiced 5 Happy Meal menus. These numbnuts over here don't suspect a thing. They keep feeding, paying and entertainning me. They even offered me Sheever's sweet pussy just to come over. I really hope i'll finnish my mission and get paid. Finally i can leave that fucking Na'Vi shit and that fucking feeder XBOCT. I could finally live to my dream and open a barber shop in Ljubljana.


End file.
